Quite the Turnout
by LadyIchaIcha
Summary: The night before one of Sakura's biggest days in her career, the medic nin tries to quell her nerves privately in the security of her own office, only to have her little escapade overheard by an unsuspecting mentor. Imagination spurred, the Hatake now struggles with facing the woman who now plagues his every thought as feelings rapidly evolve.
1. Part One

Rubbing her eyes, the weary medic groaned as she eyed the clock on her office wall. It was nearly midnight and she still had a considerable amount of work to do before the meeting in the morning. Tomorrow, visitors from Moon Country were coming to tour the hospital and participate in a seminar on new innovations for administering immediate first aid in the field, given by none other than the blossoming Haruno herself.

It was an amazing opportunity, but with the amount of research and material she'd have to cover, and thusly prepare for, Sakura was really beginning to believe there weren't enough hours in the day to get it all done. She really, really needed more than a few days to prepare for something like this. She'd definitely have to mention that to her demanding shishou in the morning.

But for now, she'd just have to wing it. Sakura had been working in the hospital long enough to know pretty much everything, on top of being able to spit out facts and in depth details about each topic they would cover. All she had to do was breathe and tell 'em what she knows, and everything else would fall into place as she won them over with her charming personality. She didn't want to brag, but she was always glad her mother beat the importance of manners into her. It _had_ been quite handy during all the schmoozing she has to do as the head medic and apprentice to the Hokage. She'd really have to thank her mom for that next time she saw her.

Shaking the tired energy out of her system, Sakura rolled her head from side to side as she stretched her arms high above her head. Trying to will herself awake, Sakura sighed in defeat as her body fought against her, wanting nothing more than to curl up on the examination table in her office for a quick nap. Head falling forward, the sleepy eyed Haruno yawned as she gathered all her strength to push herself up, away from her desk.

Shuffling pathetically out of the door, Sakura began rummaging through her pockets to find the cash she had placed there earlier, pulling out a few crinkled bills, the pinkette trudged down the empty corridor towards the breakroom; In search of a little sugar and caffeine induced heaven.

After a piping hot cup of fresh coffee and a chocolate bar, courtesy of a swift punch to the vending machine, the Haruno enjoyed the initial onset of the sugar rush. With a new set of highly caffeinated eyes, Sakura practically hauled ass back to her office, the halls a blur as she began brainstorming. Rushing to her desk, her thoughts spewed from ink to paper in a mad dash to materialize them before she lost them again, and in under an hour, she had a first draft of her speech completed.

Now all she had to do was proof read… and find something clean to wear tomorrow. It's not like she's had the time lately to worry about laundry, but she'd definitely need to prepare some kind of professional get up for in the morning. Or… she could just borrow something from her shopaholic of a roommate. Surely Ino would have a simple black dress, and with her lab coat to complete her ensemble, she was sure to _look_ like the girl who had her act together.

With a plan set in motion, Sakura nodded victoriously before proofreading her speech and making the necessary corrections. Kissing the paper of the final draft, the buzzing medic tucked the papers away and spun excitedly in her chair before propping her feet up against the lip of the desk as she melted into her chair with achieved satisfaction. What was supposed to have been an all-nighter, took less than an hour with a little persuasion of the fructose variety.

"What to do now? I'm too wired to sleep." She commented aloud to the empty room, twiddling fingers falling into her lap. After a few moments of thoughtful silence, Sakura eyed the closed door and the clock that read 1:03 A.M. before biting her lip, stifling a deceptive squeal. There was always one thing that seemed to expend all her energy, leaving her feeling both sated and satisfied, resulting in some of the best sleep she's ever had.

Widening her legs just a bit, bracing each heel against the edge of her desk, Sakura unbuckled the sides of her skirt, slipping it off and letting it fall to the floor. Allowing her fingers to slip under her tight black shorts and over the cotton-covered mound that caused her to jump upon contact. It had been so long since she had enjoyed any kind of physical attention, that Sakura was beginning to think most of her anxiety stemmed from lack of release. And why not end your workday with a bang, anyway? It's not like there was anyone roaming the halls up here at one in the morning.

As her fingers began to rub in slow, even circles, the Haruno took a few deep breaths as she fully convinced herself that this needed to happen… _and now_. Sure, she should wait until she got home, but where was the fun in that? This was her office, it's not like she's using up a spare room in triage during peak hours like _some_ people. As far as Sakura was concerned, this was hurting no one, but she still couldn't shake that eerie feeling that this could all go horribly, horribly wrong.

Deciding that paranoia was just another unfortunate side effect of her sugar rush, Sakura quickly abandoned all thoughts as she gasped at her own ministrations. She had allowed her steady rubbing to excite her beyond reason, and before she knew it, the pink-headed lust demon was coming out in full color as she grinded against her own palm. With her pretty pastel panties becoming hopelessly drenched, Sakura bit on her bottom lip hungrily as she let her desperate fingers slip beneath the thin material of her underwear.

Grazing past the barely there strip of cotton candy colored trim, Sakura mewled as her fingertips glided betwixt her fleshy folds. Teasing the sensitive and moistened bundle of nerves had lit her fire, the flames burning wildly as she clamped down on her own mouth, silencing herself.

She had underestimated how quiet it would be, and apparently Sakura wasn't the quietest person in the bedroom… she hated herself now for not going home to the safety and privacy of her own bedroom. But it was too late, she couldn't stop now… that would be a fate too cruel to handle; she needed release, she deserved it!

Throwing caution to the wind, Sakura licked her free hand, sucking on her fingers before unleashing the desperate digits. Swirling and curling her fingers, Sakura soon saw white as she tortured herself into oblivion, coming in an explosion of cries and moans. Her heart was beating furiously, and she was teetering the edge of oblivion and ecstasy. Her pulse raced as she reached closer and closer to peaking, holding her breath as she feared making the kinds of noises she wanted to at the moment. But as Sakura was swept away in a flood of pure bliss, she released a slew of wild groans and panting breaths as she was finally able to breath once again.

She didn't care about how loud she had been… it was worth it.

Feeling relief and the slow return of exhaustion after her brief, but intense, physical exertion, Sakura sighed in approval. With her head numb and fuzzy from the wave she was still riding out, the medic slid her uncomfortably damp panties off, stuffing the evidence in her purse before getting dressed.

After gathering her belongings and locking the door, Sakura headed towards the end of the corridor to the stairs. Smiling to herself as she descended them one by one, she giggled at what she had just permitted herself to do at her place of work. She felt unruly and young, and it was just what she needed to get herself ready for the personal hell that was sure to be the next day.

Welcoming the fresh air as she exited the building, the kunoichi hummed as she stretched before taking off to the rooftops. Sprinting home would ensure that Sakura burned any and all excess energy off before she got home. It was already late, she didn't want to get home and snuggle under the covers only to be staring at the ceiling for three or four hours. Landing swiftly outside her balcony door, Sakura could feel the slumber approaching, her body aching for the soft embrace of the mattress.

Slipping into the quiet stillness of her dark bedroom, the tired medic undressed and quickly found an oversized shirt to sleep in before falling face first into the crisp, cool sheets of her bed. Triple checking her alarm clock before rolling over, Sakura assured herself that tomorrow would be fine, and everything would go well. But before she could finish convincing herself, Sakura had succumbed to her fatigue and drifted off to sleep. Getting a whopping four hours before one of the biggest days of her career.

* * *

There were many benefits of having a roommate. Splitting expenses, sharing responsibilities, and someone to look out for you when you need it most. If it wasn't for Ino's wake up call, Sakura would have been a splatter of bloody pulp after Tsunade was through with her. She could absolutely,_positively_, not be late today.

"Thanks for this, Ino-pig" Sakura admitted sleepily, motioning towards the warm mug of dark roast in her hand, "I owe ya one."

"Sure, Forehead…" she waved, rolling her eyes at her pathetic looking roommate. "Don't mention it. I didn't hear you come in last night, so I knew it must've been a late one. Besides, I know how nervous you've been about today, so just take your time and get ready, okay? Breakfast will be done by the time you're finished."

"You cooked?!" Sakura exclaimed, practically drooling at the mentioning of food.

"No pancakes until you're all pretty for your big seminar." Ino pointed in her motherly tone. "Now, chop chop! "

"Okay, okay… I'm going, jeeze. Oh—hey, Ino?"

"Hm?"

"Can I borrow a black dress for today, I haven't had time for laundry and…"

"Gross, Haruno. Say no more. Yes, you can borrow something. We can't have you showing up smelling of soiled linens."

"I wasn't going to wear dirty clothes to work, baka! I just need something decent and professional… something that won't let my tits and ass hang out, preferably. It is _your_ closet after all. Do you even own anything modest… or black?"

"Oh ye of little faith, of course I do."

"Really now?"

"Of course, silly. You can wear my funeral dress."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. You said black and modest. Tell me that category isn't applicable?"

"Whatever, Pig. Just throw what you got on my bed, I'm off to enjoy my shower."

"Don't get snippy with me, Forehead! I'm helping you out… don't forget you owe me!"

"You're the best Ino-pig! You know I love you, right?"

"Prove it!" the blonde barked, lobbing a botched pancake towards the bathroom door as the Haruno's face disappeared behind it.

Noting the delicious blueberry hotcake that almost hit her in the face, Sakura quickly undressed while the shower was warming, her growling stomach driving her motions. Hastily soaping up, the Haruno suddenly halted her roving hands as she slipped them between her thighs. Feeling the slick evidence of her office voyeurism from the night before, Sakura cringed at the remembrance. Partly because she had forgotten, and partly because she couldn't believe _that_ had actually happened… at the very desk she worked at, no less.

Embarrassed as she was, the blushing medic rinsed the suds from her body, forcing those thoughts from her mind so she could prepare for her day. No use in being distracted over unimportant matters that don't affect anyone else, it was pointless.

* * *

Blinking awake the lazy lids that kept her mind from fully welcoming the morning, Sakura enjoyed her stroll to the hospital. With her stomach full from breakfast and her steaming mug of coffee in hand, the pleasant pinkette found the transition into work mode a great deal more enjoyable after a proper breakfast and an adequately timed departure.

Most mornings, the Haruno barely had time to run a brush through her pallid tresses prior to throwing on her coat as she began her morning triage rounds. But this morning was different. Sakura knew a lot was riding on how she presented herself today and the degree at which she was able to complete all that was required of her. She absolutely could not, _would not_, be scampering in at the last minute today. Her career, future and reputation were all riding on this one event. It _had_ to go well.

When Sakura initially presented the idea of hosting a medical seminar on progressive and beneficial field procedures, Tsunade had agreed—but on one condition. Sakura was not only expected to single handedly plan the event itself, but she'd also have to be the keynote speaker since it was 'her own idea' her blonde mentor argued. As if that wasn't enough to try her patience and sanity, she'd also have to uphold her diplomatic duty as the Hokage's understudy and act as the hostess for the event as well.

Taking a deep breath before stepping through the main doors, Sakura nodded in self-assurance, poised and ready to tackle the day. Just before she opened her door, keys still turning the lock, she caught a flash of white in her periphery.

"G'morning, you…" Sakura beamed, smiling up at the groggy jonin leaning against her doorframe. "Long night?"

"Funny, considering I should be asking you the same question."

"What are you talking about, Hatake?"

"Nothing. Just that you look awfully tired this morning. Sleep well?"

"I slept remarkably well, actually. Do I have bags under my eyes or something?"

"Well, you don't… but you _should_."

"Just what are you trying to accuse me of here, Kakashi?"

"Was it a late night for this young twenty something?"

"Why do you keep asking me, when you so obviously suspect that it was?"

"Why do you keep avoiding the question? Hiding something, perhaps?"

"Hiding? What's to hide? I stayed up late preparing for the seminar this morning with the

medical staff from Moon Country. End of story."

"So… you weren't on a date last night?"

"Ha! You're hilarious, Kakashi… _really_. Me? A date? Who's got the time…"

"I'm sure you were able to squeeze _something_ into your evening. In fact, I _know_ you did." He chuckled, loving the priceless look on her face as the previous night caught up with her.

"What makes you say that?" she asked accusingly, narrowing her eyes in blazing suspicion.

"Let's just say you and your… _date_ caught my team's attention after our post-mission check in."

"You have _got_ to be joking." She drawled with a flare of heat kissing her tone, hurriedly ushering him inside her office as she closed the door behind them.

"Afraid not. The four of us were leaving Tsunade's office, when the cleaning crew closed off the main hall for maintenance. Naturally, we took the corridor through your wing around to the staircase, but in doing so, overheard what Genma is still calling his 'Welcome Home Present.' Lucky for you… _they_didn't recognize your voice."

"B-But you… did…?"

"Having exceptional hearing doesn't help, but I also happen to know this hall very well, so I knew whose office still had the lights on. Plus, I… uh… _could_ recognize your voice."

Taking a moment to reel it all in, Sakura stared wide-eyed into thin air, her mind flooded with instant regret and humiliation. What was meant to be a quick… _private_… pick-me-up had progressed into a full-blown shit storm.

She had been caught… with her hand in her pants, no less.

Knowing she had been heard, Sakura couldn't exactly play this one off. For appearances sake, she just had to use her best acting skills and go along with the Hatake's theory. At least if she confessed, Kakashi might leave her be and forgo further questioning.

"Ah, so I've been found out. How embarrassing…"The Haruno groaned, hiding her reddened face in her palms. "Kakashi… I-"

"Say no more. Just thought I ought to warn you for future reference. You're not exactly the quiet type. Which, if I may add, was quite the surprise."

"Hatake Kakashi., are you saying you thought of me as a prude?" Sakura demanded in a flat, authoritative tone while trying not to take offense.

"I'm saying… it was a pleasant surprise." The undoubtedly smirking man placated with a soft chuckle as he made his way back towards the office door.

"So, what…? Did you come by just to let me know I was busted?"

"What's the big deal? We're all adults… or… at least I hope we all are" The man jabbed lightly, knowing how easy it was to get under the blossom's skin. The candidates in the dating pool did seem to get younger and younger with each day, but the older jounin just assumed that was his age showing.

Looking at the condescending man, Sakura's face fell into an exasperated frown, not needing the attempt at poking fun at her. The man seriously had the worst timing… this was fact.

"Kakashi, I'm going to ignore that cradle-robbing insult meant to spur me for now because I have a seminar to instruct. Can we perhaps discuss… _this_…" she waived spastically in the air, "…some other time?"

"Hm. So _you're_ the reason why there are swarms of people in my morning nap area. Guess I'll just have to tag along. I hope you can keep me awake and interested, Sakura_-_chan."

With his words echoing in her ears, the pinkette suddenly felt a swell of panic deep beneath her calm facade. It was embarrassing enough knowing the man, her former sensei and teammate, knew she was doing such things… but to have him actually hear her do them? This was an odd feeling, indeed.

Sakura felt sick.

Somewhere between unfathomable embarrassment… and shock.

At least he thought she was with somebody last night. It would be even more unbearable if he knew her vociferous moans of approval were her own doing. But on the inside, the Haruno was already suffering this shame, knowing the truth of the matter.

"Well, I don't know. It'll probably be long and boring to you. Are you sure a nap on the rooftop wouldn't be a better way to spend your morning off?"

"Nah. I'm not that tired. Besides, you'll be leading this one, no? Color me intrigued."

"Intrigued? _You_? Why…?"

"Maybe I'll be there to show my support. Can't I be happy for one of my old students?"

"I guess…" She added with much suspicion, "But don't be la-"

"Yeah, yeah. You better hurry, Sakura-chan." Kakashi interrupted, waiving over his shoulder before pointing to the clock on her wall as he finally made his exit. "Don't wanna be late."

"Crap!" He was right. She was going to be late.

Snatching her portfolio and speech notes, Sakura threw on her lab coat, dashing out of her office as quickly as possible without the assistance of chakra. Shaking free the nerves that had flared since Kakashi had shared his knowledge of her doings, Sakura tried to gather her composure. She needed to be clear minded and ready to prove herself. This was her chance to prove her usefulness and showcase her talent and skills. The old Haruno was gone, but not forgotten. But if all went according to plan today, everyone would finally take note of her transformation and stop treating her like the fragile girl they all remember.

She may have been 'that one girl' from Team Kakashi, but now she was Sakura Haruno, apprentice of the Hokage, and Chief Medic of Konoha General. No one could ignore that fact after today, she'd make sure of it. With each clack of her heels on the granite floor beneath her feet, the Haruno's confidence grew.

She was ready.

* * *

Standing just outside Conference Room 3, the immense double-doors dwarfing Sakura's frame as she shifted from heel to uncomfortable heel.

This was her first big opportunity since she left her kunoichi days behind, and she did not want to disappoint anyone.

Not her shishou…

Not her family…

Not her friends…

And most definitely, not herself.

She had worked far too hard, sacrificed too much, and come too far to let her nerves get the better of her now. Clearing her throat, Sakura stood taller now, inhaling deeply as she readied herself.

Giving her hair a quick fix, hands smoothing over the front of her black pencil dress, the assertive medic felt her confidence swell as she prepped herself for what could be the start of a new chapter in shinobi history.

Reaching for the handle, Sakura smirked to herself, game face on as she opened the door, embracing her fate. As she walked down the crowded aisle, she noticed there were far more people than could be seated in this relatively average sized auditorium.

Kakashi was right. There were swarms gathering just to hear her speak.

Greeting her guests as she made her way towards the podium at the front of the room, she recognized faces from all over the shinobi nations… Moon wasn't the only country that had caught interest in her little conference, apparently. Looking around the room, Sakura was surprised to see familiar faces everywhere. Ikki from Ame, Hotoro from Suna, Momori from Kumo, Chiza from Kiri… it seemed a representative or two from each medic council for every shinobi nation was present. The humbly terrified Haruno was even surprised to see a slew of local faces that had come out to show their support for her and the progress she hoped to make.

Filling the front row were her friends, all of them… Ino, Naruto, Sai, Yamato … even Shizune and Tsunade-sama herself were perched curiously in their seats, eagerly awaiting her start. But she was most surprised to see that familiar sprig of silver hair leaning against the back wall. She had hoped that the Hatake was joking about his attendance earlier, but as her eyes locked onto his slouching figure, she felt an odd mixture of pride and anxiety as she remembered their prior conversation.

Bowing as she began her greeting, Sakura tried to not let her disappointment show when she stood up and realized that the Hatake had vanished during her bow. She had taken her eyes off of him for a moment, and he had disappeared. She had only just greeted everyone, and he was already bored to tears.

_Awesome_.

Not letting that thought affect her, the medic put on her most polite smile and began her introductions, focusing on the information and importance of the meeting at hand. She had plenty of friends and comrades supporting her from the front row… she didn't need that man muddying up her train of thought now, she'd save that embarrassment for another time.


	2. Part Two

"So in conclusion, I hope I have stressed the importance of the one-medic-per-team rule. Our research has proven that with a medic accountable for each four-man team, in combination with the advanced seals we were able to incorporate into the emergency teleportation scrolls, we can challenge the mortality rate, decreasing it by almost 20%. And within the year, we plan on opening an intense internship program for fresh academy graduates willing to further develop their chakra control, and become the best field medic a team could hope to have on their side. I, and the Hokage herself, hope we have your support on this. Thank you."

After a round of applause, Sakura bowed once more, her cheeks flush with pride as she couldn't keep herself from smiling. Judging by the current smirk on Tsunade's face, she had done well. Hopefully this had earned her some much needed time off, it had been months since she'd had a day off… a day to herself… a day free of stress and laborious effort. She couldn't contain her excitement at the prospect of catching up on some precious beauty sleep.

"Now we're going to have a short recess, so feel free to help yourself to the refreshments provided outside in the lobby. Shizune-san will commence the facility tour at 10AM for those of you interested. Enjoy!"

Watching everyone follow the boasting Hokage out into the lobby, Sakura sighed with relief. It was over. It was finally over. She had thought she would get halfway through her speech, and then just go blank and be horribly mortified, thus ending her career and crushing what little hope she had for the future.

Even though the conference was intense and high pressure, it went on without a hitch, bump, or disturbance. Not once did she trip up her words, forget a line, or speak too quickly or quietly. She was honestly proud of herself, although it was a good thing she could perform well under pressure.

After the brief meet-and-greet, Sakura took her leave, excusing herself from the group so she could make a brief stop by her office to drop off all her new contact information. Today had gone better than expected and everyone was interested in hearing more from her, wanting the Haruno to help their respective countries train and educate more of their members. As far as she could tell, the upcoming months would be the busiest yet, she only hoped her luck would continue. Walking briskly back to her office, Sakura was glad to finally plop down into her chair and enjoy a moment of rejuvenating silence.

After meeting with almost everyone that had showed up that morning, her cheeks began to feel sore from smiling and her mind swarmed with the many possibilities that have opened up to her now. She was already brainstorming ideas for the topic at her next conference; hopefully Tsunade would allow her to do so… today _did_ feel successful, and Sakura thirsted for more.

"Is it safe to come in?"

Whipping her chair around, now facing the aggravating man peering from behind her office door, Sakura rolled her eyes with an exasperate sigh. Crossing her legs and folding her arms over her chest, the pink haired medic looked at the man crookedly as he made his entry, quietly shutting the door behind him.

"What do you think, Hatake?"

"I'm sure you know what I was thinking, seeing as I asked before entering. I figured it'd be a safe bet though, considering how quiet it was in here." Kakashi chimed sarcastically as he sat in the chair opposite her desk. They both looked at each other now, both wanting to say something more, and both unwilling to speak first.

It wasn't hard to miss the smirk beneath the Hatake's mask, evident by the slight creasing of his lone eye… Kakashi was certainly enjoying this, that was for sure. Slightly irritated by this fact, Sakura pursed her lips, embittered by the man's snarky attitude.

"When I said we could talk later… I didn't mean immediately after. What are you up to, Hatake?"

"I'm not here to discus what, or whom, you decide to do in your personal life."

"Good. Because if you're looking to relish in any more of my misery, you'll be terribly disappointed" she smiled victoriously.

"Misery? Is that what you kids are calling it these days? Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Did it _sound_ like I knew what I was doing?"

"…I've heard better."

Wincing from the bite of that last remark, the offended Haruno narrowed her eyes, fingers digging into the meat of her arms as she felt the urge to rip the man in half and tie him in a knot. Here she was, having a wonderful day, enjoying the high that was a job perfectly executed, and he was ruining it… or trying to, at least. The infuriating man certainly knew how to push her buttons.

But Hatake Kakashi _would not_ win this battle. Not today.

"Yeah, yeah. Brag all you want, Kakashi… I still enjoyed myself last night, as well as this morning, so I'm not going to let you ruin my amazing mood."

"Wouldn't dream of it. I just wanted to come by and tell you how impressed I am. You gave a fine speech, Sakura… and I'm proud of you. Great job."

Looking confused by his oddly placed flattery, Sakura bit her lip nervously, unsure of how she should respond. Kakashi was certainly acting peculiar today, and she wasn't sure why. If she didn't know that, than how was she to even handle conversing with him? So far, all he had been successful at, as usual, is mocking her and making her feel inferior. Sometimes the words that passed through that mask of his contained a subtext that was completely unreadable, roiling her to no end.

"Proud of me? This coming from the _ex_-sensei who never had an interest in me or my abilities whatsoever? How cute… And I happen to know you bailed on my speech earlier. Granted, I didn't think you'd actually show up, but leaving during the opening greetings? That's got to be a record… even for_you_."

"And I'll have _you_ know, that I never left. I simply… got a better seat."

"Nice try, but I didn't see you in the crowd, you fibber."

"So you _were_ looking for me?" Kakashi questioned amusingly with a childish tone, "_How cute_."

"Don't flatter yourself. You're not an easy person to miss."

"But you _did_ miss me."

"I was kind of in the middle of something… where did you go, anyways?"

"Best seat in the house. Front and center."

"Now I _know_ you're full of it. All my friends were on the front row, there's no way I missed your relocation to that spot."

"You often miss what's right in front of you…"

Letting his last words hang in the air between them, Sakura began chewing on her bottom lip absentmindedly, caught up in her own thoughts. She was very tired of this conversation and honestly couldn't afford the time it took to mentally process all that was being said… or _not_ said during their little chat. Looking at the clock on her wall, Sakura shrugged as she stood from her seat.

"Well…" she started, removing her lab coat and hanging it over the back of her chair, "I'm sorry I missed you, but I'm glad you stuck around. Really, I appreciate it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a brunch to attend. Shizune should be done with the tour shortly, and I have to make sure the catering hall has been set up properly… so, I really should get going."

"Sakura, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, Kakashi."

"I think you may have misunderstood…"

"Yes, Kakashi. I think I _have_ misunderstood. You want to know why? Because you're so easily misunderstood! You're never honest, and the few times I think you actually are being honest, it's cryptic and confusing. Why can't you ever just be upfront for once?"

Pushing in her chair, Sakura walked around her desk and stomped off towards the door. But the experienced jonin was too quick for her. Just as she reached for the handle, she felt her wrists being restrained, a foreign hand upon each of her own, forcing her body backwards against a firm chest.

Gasping under her breath at his audacious move, Sakura kept her face impartial and uninterested, trying to ignore the churning in her loins as she felt confined against him. Sure she could easily beat him into a puce pile of goo, but she couldn't bear to actually do him serious harm… and he seemed to take notice of that, unfortunately.

"I'm not so sure you could handle my honesty…" he breathed out in a low warning, his cloaked breath ghosting over the curve of her neck, his mouth hovering close enough to taunt her with its radiating heat.

"You'd be surprised what I can handle these days, old man…"

"Shall I show you what an _old man_ is capable of then?" he rasped with an offended inflection, his hands slithering up her arms and down her sides as he spoke.

Following the taught fabric of her dress, Kakashi took his time tracing the curves down her waist and over her hips, enjoying her weight that squirmed so deliciously under his teasing efforts. Ever since the previous night, the Copy Nin was troubled by her sounds. Her exquisite moans haunting him, rattling his cage and making him feel… dare he say, _jealous_?

Like the shameful, failed mentor he was, Kakashi had followed Sakura's career from the shadows, never wanting to seem overly interested… mainly due to the fact that he felt he had lost his chance. In retrospect, the Hatake had come to regret his decision to focus on the Uchiha and leave the rest of his team up to other jonins more apt to help hone their powers during maturation. Jiraiya had Naruto and Tsunade had Sakura, while he tried to keep Sasuke from seeking out Orochimaru.

He had tried, and yet again, he had failed.

Naruto and Sakura were the only pillars that still stood in the Hatake's life, and he couldn't take credit for either one of them. But he cared for them none the less, all of them… he just didn't feel brave enough to show it. He didn't deserve their thanks or respect. He was a disappointment, one that kept watch over them from the sidelines as atonement.

But the floral haired woman before him now needed the least amount of help, as usual. She was talented, strong willed, and powerful, and he had enjoyed watching her embrace the woman she was always meant to be. He didn't exactly know when his feelings for the fiery Haruno deepened, but last night, when he realized someone else knew a side of her that he didn't, something in him just… snapped.

He was a man bewitched by her, yearning to hear that voice again… curious to hear _all_ her voices. He sought her out, his eyes hungered for her always, enjoying every toe-curling inch of her womanly curves. Like a veil removed, Kakashi could now only see Sakura in all her glorious maturity. He had watched her metamorphose into the trained and experienced medic she was, but one ear-opening encounter later, and she had blossomed into a hot-blooded woman.

It was silly, really. He had overheard her mild affair by accident, and as a result, her breathy whimpers were affecting him more severely than could have been anticipated. What surprised him most was the aching knowledge that someone else was enjoying what he felt was _his_.

Confused by his own territorial claim, he knew he had to talk to her. He just had to act normal and hope that their shared reality would break the recent spell he was under.

But in their current position, Kakashi knew he was playing with fire.

Against his better judgment, he couldn't allow her to leave without letting her know exactly where she stood with him. She had already misunderstood his intentions, he didn't think he could handle any more confusion between them. The Hatake's need for clarity was now overpowering all other senses.

He _needed_ Sakura to know. He couldn't ignore it any longer.

"Kakashi… please…"

"Please, what… Sakura?" the Hatake purred, his voice angling for a specific response.

"Please… stop."

"So… it must be serious then?" Kakashi sighed, reluctantly releasing his grip on her, fingers trailing away at the very last second. "Can I even ask?"

Still turned away from his prying eyes, Sakura let hers close as she heard the question she had been dreading since their conversation earlier. She didn't want to lie to Kakashi, but she couldn't tell him the truth… there was _no_ way in hell.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi… but I can't do this right now…" she forced in a strong, assertive voice, stepping away from his hovering fingertips.

She may have been beyond irritated from her mounting frustrations with the man, but her heart still broke as she realized she had to leave him so abruptly… so coldly. He sounded so sincere just now, but part of her knew he was up to something. It was Kakashi for crying out loud… the man whom had shown her no interest up until this day. Now that he was fondling her so deliciously… thinking clearly was becoming increasingly difficult for the confused blossom.

"Please stop pretending to care about me, it's not your job anymore… hasn't been for a long time."

Letting her sharp words cut through their tension, Sakura adjusted her dress, fixing the twisted fabric from their pawing encounter. She didn't have time for his 'honesty'… Currently, there were more important matters at hand. Even if there weren't, she didn't know if she'd want to spend time talking about the past anyway.

He had abandoned her, but she had learned to live without him, having since moved on from that sad truth. To say she had been disappointed by his actions would be a bit of an understatement, but what was even more detestable was that Sakura thought _she_ was such a disappointment as a student, that she left the man no other choice.

She didn't blame him after all this time, there was no unresolved bitterness… there was just her unsettling nausea knowing that she had let down one of the greatest ninja Konoha has ever seen. Sakura just couldn't shake feeling like she wasn't good enough… like she'd never be good enough for him. In some ways more than others, she still very much yearned for his approval, but within the context of today, every shining compliment felt like a properly timed punch to the gut.

It was a fate too cruel to stomach, and as she glanced back at the older man's slouched figure leaning against her desk in defeat, she realized the very core of their issues. Shrugging pitifully, the Haruno offered a forced smile, hating what she was about to admit, turning to face the door as she spoke, fearful of his pensive gaze that would undoubtedly challenge every syllable.

"You know why I get so frustrated by you?" she asked the quiet room in false confidence.

"The phrase 'you're never honest, and the few times you actually are, it's cryptic and confusing' comes to mind…" the Hatake retorted, throwing her own words back in her face.

"Yes, that too…" she replied weakly from behind her wilting calm, "But mainly because it feels cruel when you say you're proud of me, seeing as I'm still the person who was never good enough for you…"

Judging by his confused brow crinkle as she stole a glance before leaving, Sakura knew he would better understand her feelings now, she just wasn't sure if she was ready to admit that. The Hatake always had a way of slipping under her skin through any opening in her defense. If there was a weakness, he would find it. He always did. He was always a step or three ahead of her, and she hoped that this time he stayed his distance and would not engage.

Consequently, if it weren't for her lingering feelings of being a disappointment, Sakura would be freaking out for an entirely different reason right about now. Hatake Kakashi just had his hands on her. His strong… attentive… curious hands were all over her, tracing every line, following every curve, caressing every muscle. If she didn't know any better, she'd think she was being seduced. But then she'd be ignoring one obvious truth, one she just couldn't think past.

Why now?

Why all of a sudden?

After being privy to her little act of indiscretion last night, Sakura couldn't help but feel like he was only poking fun at her, as if trying to prove some point in another tangential learning exercise. There was no way what had just transpired back there was real. The Haruno refused to acknowledge it.

* * *

After brunch, the tables buzzed with idle chitchat as the guests mingled amongst themselves. Despite the overwhelming crowd, Shizune was able to stall the tour long enough for Sakura—and a few of her chuunin underlings—to help the catering staff whip up enough food to feed the large number of extra guests.

Sighing with mild satisfaction from her table, Sakura observed the rest of the room while Tsunade was busy rehashing her glory days of traveling from casino to casino. All around her, Sakura was happy to see so many new and unfamiliar faces, and sprinkled between were some more familiar faces of friends… and _enemies_ she had made throughout her apprenticeship years.

"_Misa_…" Sakura seethed under her breath as her eyes that were skimming the crowd, halted on the annoying shock of copper hair, the woman's mere presence causing Sakura's eyebrow to twitch uncontrollably.

This fiery clay head from Hidden Stone had become the bane of her existence, the permanent thorn in Sakura's side. Not only was Misa Takahari vain and lazy, but she relied heavily on her name and status to get her everywhere in life. From her annoyingly perfect appearance to the shrill octave of her voice, she was detestable, really.

Niece to the Earth Daimyo, the woman was spoiled rotten and her holier than thou attitude rivaled melodramatics everywhere. But Sakura knew what she was really like, having found out how truly atrocious Misa could be while they were stationed as mentors together at the in-field training camp last summer. Shirking responsibility while taking credit for other's accomplishments was Misa's definition of work ethic.

It had always bothered Sakura how someone like that had passed off as a medic nin for so many years. How blind do you have to be to miss how fake the woman was?! It blew Sakura's mind how much the tart got away with, if it wasn't for her flawless complexion, pampered tresses and petite frame, Misa wouldn't stand a chance. And after their last meeting, Sakura was a little surprised that she was willing to show face around her again. After all, it must have been tough coming back from being known as "The Girl Who Ate Her Own Fist."

Wondering why the woman was really here, Sakura excused herself from the table as she headed towards her old 'friend'. If Misa was here for revenge, then she'd not have it today… Sakura would make damn sure of that. Today was certainly bigger than any squabble they've ever had, the Haruno would stand for none of Misa's bullshit today.

"Misa, Misa, Misa… how _are_ you doing?" Sakura smiled acidly, her chipper tone betraying her true distaste, "I almost didn't recognize you without that hand of yours in your mouth."

"Sakura-senpai, how lovely to see you" the glaring woman replied in her rivaling tone,

"And I almost didn't recognize _you_ without your usual peasant rags on. So which stripper did you have to rob to get that dress, huh?"

"At least a stripper works for their money, it isn't just handed to them like some ungrateful brat."

"Yawn. What's your point, Haruno?"

"My point is… you are on my turf. _Why_?"

"Last I checked, this _was_ a public conference. But if you must know… I was paid to be here. You should know better than to assume I'm a fan hanging onto your every word like some of these idiots."

"Someone _paid_ you to be here?"

"Yes." The ginger bombshell admitted with smirking satisfaction.

"Who?"

"Give me one good reason why I should tell you."

"If you don't, then I'll shove your fist so far down your throat, this time there won't be a thing you or anyone else can do to keep that pretty little mouth of yours from tasting elbow for the next decade!"

"Temper temper, Haruno. Wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself in front of all these prospective colleagues and clients, now would you? Besides, you have no reason to be upset with me. It was one of your own people who made the deposit."

"They were from Konoha?"

"Yes, and sadly, I don't see him here now. He was the _real_ reason I showed up, after all. I thought I'd have you introduce us… he was quite impressive. The mask is what got me, I just wanted to rip it off and have a peek if you know what I mean."

"That sonofabitch…" Sakura cursed with hesitant disbelief, her eyes roaming about the room again, searching for the one person who may have the answer to her next question.

"So you _do_ know him? How convenient. Perhaps you could-"

"In your dreams. You're not good enough for someone like him…" Sakura stated honestly, her tone low and serious as she turned away from the wretched woman, "…no one is."

Walking back over to her table, Sakura was a bit relieved to see Tsunade sitting by herself for once, Tonton curled up in her lap sleeping peacefully. Slumping back down into her seat, she saw her shishou's watchful eyes look her over, fearing the next words that would be said.

"So what was _that_ all about?"

"What was what all about?"

"Sakura…" the blonde warned in her motherly voice.

"It's nothing, it's just that… did you ask Kakashi to help with all this?"

"I did no such thing" Tsunade remarked without interest, tapping her fingers along the cloth covered table.

"I mean, it's alright if you did… I just didn't think Kakashi could pull something like this off. There's gotta be one person from every village here, how did he manage that? It doesn't make any sense, shishou…"

"Listen here, Haruno. Kakashi may have not been around as long as I have, but do not underestimate his connections with the rest of the shinobi community. He's been a ninja 80% of his life, he's traveled to every nation and back numerous times… he _would_ know people, Sakura. Besides, I thought I told you to plan all this by yourself. Why would I help you?"

"I have, Tsunade-sama, it's just that Misa said something about a man in a mask paying her shishou a visit, and then they were told they would be getting paid to attend this conference. It just seemed fishy, so I thought-"

"Well, you thought wrong. No doubt that 'masked man' was probably Kakashi, but just know he went on his own accord. I gave him no such orders."

"But why would he do that? It sounds ludicrous. He paid most of these people to be here. What do you think he's up to?"

Clicking her tongue in disappointment, the moody blonde growled as she slammed a balled fist upon the table. This was the last straw. Looking down at the flabbergasted pinkette, the Hokage chose to break the news to her oblivious student, feeling her patience falter for the last time. She couldn't put up with it a day longer.

"Haruno Sakura, you are a blundering fool."

"W-What are you saying, shishou?"

"Sakura… that man adores you. That goofy, lazy, perverted and irritating man actually cares and worries for you… he always has. It doesn't surprise me that he went to every nation and pulled strings to gain their attendance at this function… he knows how hard you work, he asks me every week."

"Every week?"

"Yes, unfortunately… _every_ week. Like clockwork. He's quite the pain, but I can assure you, he only has your best interests at heart."

Noting the shameful expression that consumed her students' features, Tsunade knew she had delivered the intended message. She had known Sakura still felt very aware of the void that had formed between them, but the clever blonde also knew her student was hiding something… holding back. And judging by the heartsick look on the other's downcast face, it was only a matter of time before her reasons came to light.

"So, he really _does_ care?" the skeptical blossom admitted aloud, her wide eyes locked on a random stain left on the table cloth as she worked through their last few encounters. Trying to make sense of it all, she had come to establish that not only had Kakashi been acting strange, but he also seemed uncharacteristically honest. Sakura had become used to his white lies and elaborately fabricated excuses being his true nature, no wonder the emotionally raw Hatake piqued her interests.

Looking around the room, emerald eyes scanned the crowd once again for the shock of silver that would give away his location. Much to her disappointment, he was nowhere to be found. Politely excusing herself from the table where her blonde mentor sat, Sakura walked swiftly towards the exit, and into the busy streets of Konoha.

She had to find him. Question was… where?

Sakura had traipsed all over the city in those stilettos looking for his reclusive ass to no avail. She had checked all of his routine hiding places… the large oak on their old training grounds, the couch of the bookstore, the top of the Hokage Monument, his apartment, jounin headquarters, and just out of sheer curiosity, her own apartment. But no matter where she checked, Sakura was met with the same discouraging outcome. It was like he had vanished.

It was then that she was reminded a very important memory. During her early apprentice years, Tsunade had lectured on the importance of keeping one's body as healthy as possible. As ninja, they were expected to have quick reflexes, nimble bodies, reliable muscles, and unrivalled endurance. So to stress this fact, Tsunade took great pleasure in making Sakura run laps around the village at ungodly hours in the morning as training.

And each morning, she would take a shortcut on her way back from the gates through the graveyard and back to her downtown apartment. And each trip through, she would see the distant fleck of white standing over the shinobi monument of fallen comrades. It was then that she realized she had never known anything about Kakashi's own genin team, but based on his daily visits to this saddened piece of Earth, Sakura could suspect the reasoning behind that fact.

She would never bother him, only watch from afar as she made her way quietly back into town, fearful of any disrespect her disruption may cause the elite shinobi. Sometimes she could even hear light conversation, as if he was speaking to someone. Whomever they were, they must've been someone special, because it was obvious to the young Haruno that he went there to clear his mind.

In fact, she now remembered he often visited that same place whenever something plagued him in the past. Inwardly smacking herself for not having come to this conclusion prior to contracting whopper sized blisters on the backs of both of her heels, Sakura sighed as she walked towards the outskirts of the city. Since that seemed to be the only place she hadn't checked, Sakura smiled to herself as she figured her chances were as good as any.


End file.
